


A Hectic Anniversary

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Mortal Kombat, a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion loves Sub Zero dearly, but Scorpion can't kiss because of the lack of his face. Scorpion needs a little help from Ermac and Mileena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking For Help (Ermac)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic.

"Ermac" Scorpion said. Ermac was finishing off his opponent before he could answer Scorpion. 

"May I help you gay hell spawn?" Ermac said.

Scorpion wanted to get angry, but that would mess up his intent of seeing Ermac. "I wanted to ask you a favor..." Scorpion said.

Ermac, shocked turned to Scorpion. "If it's about me dating Mileena I already said no."

"No it's something different..." 

"Then ask away."

Scorpion took a deep breath and asked "Can you give me a face?"

Silence was in the air. Ermac was shocked. 'Why would he ask me for a face. He was happy without it before ...' Ermac thought.

"You want... a face?" 

"Yes Ermac"

"But why?"

Scorpion didn't really want to say but he had to. "It's for Sub-Zero. Our anniversary is today, and I wanted a face so I could kiss him and for... other things..."

"ALRIGHT I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ermac exclaimed "ILL GIVE YOU THE FACE JUST DONT SAY THE OTHER THINGS, PLEASE." 

'This was easier than I thought' Scorpion said to himself. 

Ermac used his powers and all his might to give Scorpion a face. After a big explosion was heard, Ermac stopped to see the face he created.

"Scorpion... Are you okay?"

"Give.me.a.mirror." Scorpion ordered.

Ermac handed Scorpion a mirror and saw that scorpion was shocked. 

"Is it that bad?" Ermac asked.

"I... I look like I did when I was alive."  
Scorpion said nervously. 

"So that's good or?"

"ITS GREAT!" Scorpion exclaimed.  
"Thank you Ermac."

"Just leave. I don't need your gay presence anymore." 

Scorpion ran off to Mileena's place next.


	2. Asking For Help (Mileena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mileena is a bitch.

Scorpion was walking through town trying out his new face. He finally could eat ice cream, ice, and other cold snacks. He looked through stores to see if he could avoid Mileena's place and just go home to be with Sub-Zero. 

"I'll be there soon Kuai." Scorpion said to himself.

Scorpion looked through all the stores and markets, yet he couldn't find a single teddy bear. 

"Great. Now I have to see huge ass teeth girl."

Scorpion ran off to Mileena's.

\-------------------------------------------

Scorpion arrived at Mileena's house in no time. He knocked on the door only to have teddy bears thrown at his face. 

"What do you want Scorpion?" Mileena asked.

"Well, I just wanted a teddy bear, so thanks."

Scorpion turned to leave but was stopped by Mileena.

"Wait, your face. You have one?" 

"Thanks to Ermac."

"Mmm Ermac, I bet he tastes delicious…"

"Exact reason why he won't date you."

"SHUT UP GAY LORD AND LEAVE!"

"Bye Mileena."

Mileena growled and Scorpion ran off to his place to surprise Kuai.


	3. I'm Home Kuai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion comes home to Sub-Zero. BTW Scorpion(Hanzo) Sub-Zero(Kuai)

Scorpion finally arrived home. He put on his mask to hide the surprise. Then he opened the door to see that Sub-Zero made dinner. 

"Hello Hanzo" Sub-Zero said, kissing Scorpion on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary." 

Scorpion sat lazily on the couch. "Is something wrong Hanzo?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I'm fine Kuai"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me Hanzo."

Scorpion sighed

"Did someone hurt you?" Sub-Zero asked, while his arms turned blue in anger.

Scorpion pulled a teddy bear from behind his back and gave it to Sub-Zero.

"Thank you Hanzo!" 

"It's nothing really..."

"I really wish I could kiss you but you have no face..." Sub-Zero said.

"I have another gift to show you..."

"What is it Hanzo?"

Scorpion took a deep breath before taking off his mask to reveal his new face.

"Hanzo... you have a face?" Sub-Zero felt like crying tears of joy. 

"Thanks to Ermac." 

Sub-Zero went over to Scorpion to hug him, but Sub-Zero got better.

Scorpion pulled Sub-Zero into a passionate kiss. After the kiss broke apart, they went to the bed room to have *the song oo ee oo aaah aaah ting tang walla walla bing bang plays* 

THE END


End file.
